Sonic Heroes
Sonic Heroes (ソニック ヒーローズ Sonikku hīrōzu?) is a platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, developed by Sonic Team and published by Sega. It was first released on December 2003 in Japan and on the first couple of months of the following year in other countries for the PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox. It would then be later released for Microsoft Windows PCs on November 2004. As part of the PlayStation 2 Classics program, the PlayStation 2 version was re-released digitally for the PlayStation 3 via PlayStation Network on September 2012 in Europe and January 2014 in Asia. It is noted for being the first Sonic game to be released on Sony and Microsoft gaming consoles. This game differs from other Sonic games by allowing the player to take control of one of four teams, each with three characters, who each have unique abilities to use. The game received mixed reviews from critics but it performed commercially well, becoming a million-seller and making the best-selling lists for all three of its original platforms. About the heroes. The heroes you play as are: Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Sonic runs super fast, but if you run to fast... you'll get a glitch! So don't run that fast. :( Plot After Sonic was running too fast, Knuckles became a hero. Gameplay The game introduces several new gameplay elements. Unlike most Sonic games, where players control one character, three characters are available at any time to choose from, as the player may switch the party's leader freely, whilst the other two characters follow. Each character has an individual ability: speed for fast stages, power for breaking objects, or flight for reaching high platforms, and the player must use these abilities to traverse the fourteen stages. Each stage has a different layout for each team, providing different challenges for each story. Each ability is also represented in the interface by color; blue for speed, yellow for flight, and red for power. Each ability also has an element associated with it: Speed uses wind, Fly uses lightning and Power uses fire. These can be used to solve various puzzles necessary to progress through stages, most notably in Team Chaotix's Mystic Mansion stage. Each team also has a Team Blast skill, which can be performed when the Team Blast Gauge is full. This can be achieved by performing such actions as destroying enemies or collecting many Rings. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_heroes.png|Sonic the Hedgehog Tails_heroes.png|Miles "Tails" Prower Knuckles_heroes.png|Knuckles the Echidna Shadow_heroes.png|Shadow the Hedgehog Rouge_heroes.png|Rouge the Bat Omega_heroes.png|E-123 Omega Amy_heroes.png|Amy Rose Cream_heroes.png|Cream the Rabbit Big_heroes.png|Big the Cat Espio_heroes.png|Espio the Chameleon Charmy_heroes.png|Charmy Bee Vector_heroes.png|Vector the Crocodile Levels *Seaside Hill *Ocean Palace *Grand Metropolis *Power Plant *Casino Park *Bingo Highway *Rail Canyon *Bullet Station *Frog Forest *Lost Jungle *Hang Castle *Mystic Mansion *Egg Fleet *Final Fortress Transcript Sonic Heroes/Transcript Unused Voices Sonic Heroes/Unused Voices Videos 'Cutscenes' Sonic Heroes The Movie ALL CUTSCENES The Sonic Heroes Cutscenes HD 'Playthrough' Sonic Heroes playthrough Part 1 'Story' Sonic Heroes (GC) Team Sonic's Story Sonic Heroes (GC) Team Dark's Story Sonic Heroes (GC) Team Rose's Story Sonic Heroes (GC) Team Chaotix's Story 'Voice Clips' Sonic Voice clips ~ Ryan Drummond (Sonic Heroes) Tails Voice clips ~ William Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Knuckles Voice clips ~ Scott Dreier (Sonic Heroes) Shadow Voice clips ~ David Humphrey (Sonic Heroes) Rouge Voice clips ~ Lani Minella (Sonic Heroes) E-123 Omega Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Heroes) Amy Voice clips ~ Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Heroes) Cream Voice clips ~ Sarah Wulfeck (Sonic Heroes) BIG Voice clips ~ Jon St. John (Sonic Heroes) Espio Voice clips ~ Bill Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Charmy Voice clips ~ Emily Corkery (Sonic Heroes) Vector Voice clips ~ Marc Biagi (Sonic Heroes) Eggman Voice clips ~ Deem Bristow (R.I.P) Sonic Heroes Voice Cast *'Ryan Drummond' as Metal Sonic and Sonic the Hedgehog *'William Corkery' as Miles "Tails" Prower *'Scott Dreier' as Knuckles the Echidna *'David Humphrey' as Shadow the Hedgehog *'Lani Minella' as Omochao and Rouge the Bat *'Jon St. John' as Big the Cat and E-123 Omega *'Jennifer Douillard' as Amy Rose *'Sarah Wulfeck' as Cream the Rabbit *'Bill Corkery' as Espio the Chameleon *'Emily Corkery' as Charmy Bee *'Marc Biagi' as Vector the Crocodile *'Deem Bristow' as Dr. Eggman Voice Sounds Sonic Heroes/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games